My name is Isabella- or should I say Isaac Garcia Shapiro
by CarpeDiem46231
Summary: My name is Isabella Garcia Shapiro, an orphan since my mom died 4 months ago. I didn't want to live on an orphanage though, in that case my future would have already been ruined. Instead, I've attended an all-boys school, and now I guess I'm Isaac for the last High School year. I'm crazy, yes. Bad news, though. Phineas Flynn. When I'm around him, it's hard for Isaac not to be gay.
1. The decision

**Okay, I'm starting on a new story! The review-box is awfully empty, please fill it with your opinions! Tell me if I should continue with this story or not!**

Isabella's POV

I must be crazy for real who's doing this. But hey, mom always told me to follow my heart, so now I'm doing it! And it might be my only chance for a better life.

My name is Isabella Garcia Shapiro, and I'm 16 years old. I live in Texas, USA. My dad died in a terrible accident when I was 5 years old, and last year my mom died in cancer. I've been living with my best friend Gretchen and her family for the past 3 months since I have no family left.

My education has always been incredibly important for me and my future and I'm a top student with straight A:s, but if I don't graduate I won't be able to have a real job, and if I had kept on working I would have got a scholarship to college. In my town, we only have a boarding-school which I went to and my mother paid for, but now that she's gone and the year is over, I didn't know what to do with school anymore, I don't have the money to keep going to the school for my last year.

But yesterday, I made a decision, a decision that will, hopefully, save me and my future, but it requires some… changes. Let me tell you what happened.

 _(Flashback)_

" _There, my last essay for the year is done!" I say as I put my computer down and sit down in the couch. Gretchen smiles at me._

" _That's great, Isa! You can't expect something else than an A, I guess!" I smile sadly._

" _Well, no. But as it looks for the time being, it won't matter. If I don't finish my last year I won't be able to graduate high school and now, if I'm going to live on an orphanage in South Dakota… how will I end up?" the tears burn behind my eyelids and I put my head in my hands._

 _Gretchen hugs me tight. "I don't know Isabella. I'm so sorry my family can't help you either." I look up at her and smile. I'm really trying the best I can not to cry, but it's pretty hard when you know that soon, you'll have to move to an orphanage._

" _Gretchen, you guys have helped me more than enough, letting me live here for the past three months. I'm so grateful to have you as a friend, and David too." David, Gretchen's twin, is my other best friend. He, together with me is the best student on our school and for his last year, he's searched to other better boarding-schools in the country to get even further._

 _I searched to them too late to get a scholarship since I had no idea my mom was going to die until it was too late, so now I'm lost._

 _Suddenly, the door opens and David steps in with two letters in his hand and a smile on his face. "I've gotten two scholarships for two different schools! I just don't know which one I should take." Me and Gretchen stand up from the couch and hug him._

" _Congratulations David! I'm so proud of you!" I exclaim. He smiles at me and we all sit down in the couch to check his scholarships out._

" _Okay, this one is to a school in California and I'm thinking of that one because it's not so far from here. The second one is to a school in New York in a place called Tristate-area! They're both all-boys schools and great schools too, but I'm not sure which one to attend. What do you guys think?" asks David._

 _I put my chin in my hand, thinking. "Hmm… maybe you should go for the school in California, I mean it's always good to be close to your home, right? Besides, if they're both equally good, it's best to pick the closest one." David thinks for a while, then he smiles._

" _You're right, Isabella! I'll pick California!" he's about to rip the other letter apart, but I stop him._

" _No, don't rip it! Show it to your parents, they'll be proud of you who got into two schools! And all-boys schools as well, they sound so fancy! Then you can just throw it away." He chuckles._

" _Hahah yeah, you're probably right." He takes the letters into the kitchen and I look at Gretchen._

" _Aren't you proud? Your brother has been accepted to two of the best boarding-schools in the country!" she smiles a weak smile._

" _Yeah, but now I'm going to be completely alone. You're moving to an orphanage in South Dakota tomorrow and after the summer, David's heading to a High School in California!" my smile is replaced by a frown. I didn't think of the trouble this has caused Gretchen. Of course, we have other friends, but we were her best friends. It will be so sad to leave her._

" _You're right, but that will happen for all three of us! We will all be ripped apart tomorrow… not that that was any comfort, sorry… but let's face fact, everything has to end." She nods, a few tears escaping her eyes._

 _I hug her close, and we stay like that for the following hour, crying. It must have looked ridiculous, but hey, can't two best friends grieve without getting judged? Just kidding, this is serious._

 _At dinner, it was very talkactive at David's, Erica's and Harold's side of the table, of course! How could your parents be quiet when you've just been accepted to two top-schools? But Gretchen and I ate in silence, knowing that we only had two more days with each other. And even worse- I'm moving to an orphanage._

 _I thank them for the dinner and go up to my current room. I lie down on the bed and curl up to a ball, looking up at the ceiling. Soon, I fall asleep._

 _7 hours later_

 _I wake up in the middle of the night, looking at the clock. 3am. After a while, I take out an album from when I was little. I stop on one picture, a family-portrait from when I was 5. A couple of weeks before dad died._

 _We looked so happy. Well, we were so happy back then, with not a single problem in the world. I remember my dad clearly. His big, kind, brown eyes and his arms which I always felt welcome in. His smile ever so bright, even after a long, hard day just because he got to see his family again._

 _He was a great man, with a great job and a great life. I remember all those times when I said I wanted to be like him and how I was going to fight for it. I look down at my feet. Who am I to fight now? What am I supposed to do?_

 _I keep looking at the portrait, continuing to my mom. My wonderful mom. It's only been 4 months since she left me, all alone. I'm still so lost without her. But I'm recovering fast, I think._

 _My mom was the most kind-hearted woman on Earth and she would do anything to protect me and see me happy. I remember the proud look on her face every time a brought home an A from school. She always said to me I was going to be something big one day and that I was a very talented girl, completely free to form my own destiny._

 _And I remember her last words to me as well, a few hours before she died. "I want you to know that I will never ever leave your side, darling. Keep fighting every day for what you want and don't you ever give up. Don't let anyone bring you down, you're worth so much more. And most important, don't let people tell you how to live your life or what's right and wrong. Follow your heart, it always says what's right for you. So if your heart is telling you to do something, then do it. Even if it's crazy, you can't live life without craziness! I love you so, so incredibly much and I can't tell you how awfully sorry I am for leaving you, all alone in this world. It wasn't planned. I bet dad's worried sick about me though, I have to leave soon, and I promise to say hi from you. He too would be so proud of the woman you've become today. I will always love you sweetie, someday you'll have to come and visit us. But please don't let it be soon, your life has only begun. Isabella, you are my everything."_

 _We laid in her hospital-bed her last hours, spending her last time on Earth together. The silence was bliss. Then she left me with those words._

 _I put the album aside and look at the wall. My dad died so sudden, we didn't get to say goodbye. But I know that he too wanted the same thing as mom- that I would fight for what I wanted. And I want a real life, an education, a ticket to that real life. And my parents were right, I have to fight for it and do what I want to do._

 _But now, I also got to do what I have to do._

 _I stand up from my bed and look at my two big bags, packed with all my things from mom's house I could bring, such as clothes, money, memories and that kind of stuff. I take a deep breath and grab the bags, quietly rolling them out in the hallway._

 _I look back into my room, smiling. Then I move onto Gretchen's door. I creak it open and look at Gretchen sleeping in her bed. I bite my lip, trying not to let out a sob as tears stream down my face, knowing that I won't get to say real goodbye to her. "Goodbye." I whisper to her. I do the same with David, then I lift my bags down the stairs and out of the door._

 _I write a letter to them about how grateful I am for them letting me stay in their house and goodbye to Gretchen and David properly, then that I left early to the orphanage. I can' let them know the truth, I would seem so selfish._

 _Then I leave the house forever, but before I do, I walk up to the garbage and open it, searching for my ticket to a new life. I pick it up and look at it, considering what I'm doing. My heart is telling me that this is the very right thing to do, it feels right. So now, I'm going to listen to my mom's advice and do it._

(Back to presence)

I smile happily, full of excitement as I look out on the airport from the bus, then down on the envelope in my hand, or with other words, the ticket to the better life. In my hand, I'm holding the scholarship David threw away- the scholarship to the all-boys school Evian High in New York. And I'm attending in the end of the summer. From now on, I guess my name has to be Isaac Garcia Shapiro.

 **What do you guys think? Is it a good plot to start with? The story won't be as sad as the first chapter, of course. Fill the review-box with comments, I want it full! Favorite, follow and I'll see you soon! 33**


	2. Can you turn me into a guy?

**Yey, next chapter! Well I'm excited to write this so I hope I'll update often.**

The plane-trip went along great and I still got pretty much of the money I've saved through the years left. I take my bags and get a taxi to Tristae-area. It's really big- bigger than I remember it from when I was on a vacation here two years ago. Well, we were visiting our friends and my friend since forever- Richard. He's three years older than me, but we've still always been great friends.

He's having his own apartment here now and goes to a stylist-college. He's always been a great stylist, really. When we were little, he always did my makeup and it looked so great! But what he's best at is making people look like something they're not, like a monster or a clown or… the opposite sex. And he's just the one I need!

I pick up my phone and call him. It takes three beeps before he answers. "Richard Berglund here, how may I help you?" I smile at the sound of his voice, I've really missed him! I haven't seen him since mom's funeral, even if it wasn't that long ago.

"Richard it's me, Isabella!" I hear him gasp on the other end.

"Bella? It's really you? Oh, I'm so glad to hear you!" I laugh happily.

"I've missed you too! Listen, I am in town and I wondered if I can come over?" for two months…

"Of course, Bella! You know where you can find me, it's just to come!" I smile.

"Thanks Richard, I knew I could count on you!" I cancel the call and starts walking to him, it's not very far from where I am, maybe 3 km? And on my way there, I can get a good look of the city!

I walk past at least 20 cafés, 15 shoestores and 3 nailsaloons before I reach his house. I step into it, taking the elevator to the third floor. I would have walked- but I've got 2 25 kilo bags so… no thank you.

I knock on the door, and it doesn't take more than 3 seconds before I'm met with a strangling bear-hug. "Bella, I've missed you so!" Richard shakes me a couple of times and I just sway around helplessly.

"I… can't… breathe…" I manage to choke out between my struggling breaths. He mumbles an 'oops' before he sets me down.

"I'm sorry Isabella. It's just so good to see you!" I smile as I regain my breath, hugging him.

"It's good to see you too, Richard! I've really missed you!" he smiles brightly.

"I've missed you too! It's so good to-…" he looks down at my bags. "What.. are.. these?" he eyes me suspiciously. I smile sheepishly.

"Well… you know…I was just thinking of… you know… maybe I could.. stay here for the summer?" I smile a big, toothy smile as I rub my neck. He lifts one eyebrow at me, both hands on his hips. He looks like a girlfriend who just caught her boyfriend cheating or something.

"Isabella, seriously?" I can't do anything but giggle at his expression and reaction. "Don't laugh, this is not funny! You could've at least told me, couldn't you?" I shrug.

"I thought you could have given me a straight 'no' over the phone! When I'm in front of you, you can't say no!" he pokes me in the chest.

"Oh, I can! But since I'm such a good friend, I won't do that. Cause I'm a great friend. You can stay here, but if it happens again, tell me. Why are you staying here, by the way?" I smile.

"I'm attending a boarding-school here in the end of summer!" he shines up and hugs me.

"Bella, that's great! Which school are you attending?" once again, my sheepish smile is on and I rub my neck. His smile turns into a frown quicker than you can say platypus.

"Isabella… what have you done? And if you're attending in the end of the summer, why didn't you stay at Gretchen's until then?" I shrug.

"I may have taken the scholarship David threw away… a scholarship to Evian High…" he gasps.

"You what?! Bella, that's an all-boys school! What are you thinking with?" I smirk at him.

"My brain, of course. I was supposed to leave for an orphanage in South Dakota today, but I ran away along with the scholarship, my only chance for a complete education! I couldn't tell Gretchen and David, because maybe they would have thought I was selfish, or maybe even forbid me to attend the school! I couldn't take that risk. They have no idea I'm here, either. I said I'd left early for the orphanage." Richard stares at me.

"I guess this all makes sense and is smart, but there's one minor detail you haven't thought of, you know! Just one little problem, just a token, really… _you're not a guy!_ " I back away by his sudden outburst, then I smirk again, stepping forward.

It's like he can read my mind and eyes, because the frown is back. He groans and face-palms himself. "You want me to turn you into a guy, right?" I nod slowly. He sighs loudly and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, are you sure you've thought this through? If they catch you, you'll be thrown out immediately and then you'll have nowhere to go, except the orphanage. Are you sure you want to do this?" I stare into his eyes determined, smiling.

"I still had to go to the orphanage, so I might as well take this chance. The worst thing that could happen is the thing that would've happened anyway, right?" he stares at me.

"That made no sense." I nod. "Yep, I know!" he sighs, looking down.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me so much!" I smile and shrug.

"Nah, it's cool. I don't have anything anyway, so!" I giggle. He looks at me and chuckles.

"Well, okay then. Prepare to be transformed into…" he motions with his hands for me to say my name.

I giggle. "Isaac Garcia Shapiro!"


	3. A welcome punch in the face

**4 hours and I've already got some reviews! I'm so thankful guys, I love you all! Keep on filling the review-box and remember, I know how many people read this story and how many reviewing… hehehe :) just kidding I sound creepy right? On to the story!**

2 months later

Isabella's POV

I take a deep breath as Richard's car rolls up to the gates of the school. I look at him, fear and excitement running through me. "This is it, huh? Do you think I'm going to fit in?" he smiles and gives me two thumbs up.

"You're gonna fit in perfectly, they won't notice anything bro!" I smile a crooked smile.

"Yeah, but these nicknames are so ridiculous… I mean bro, seriously? And I don't think I really look like a guy, my eyelashes are way too long! And my lips and-and eyes, don't you think they'll notice? Oh god, we haven't covered my chest enough, I think it points out! Do you-mphh!" he cuts me off with his hand over my mouth, a bored look on his face.

"Quiet. Now. You look great, Bella, okay? _I've_ styled you, of course they won't notice! I'm the master. Now get out there and be the guy you are!" I look at him angrily.

"Hey!" he gives me a 'really?' look and I look down at myself. "Oh right, you're right. I can do this, right!" I step out of the car with a determined face. A guy walks past and looks at me.

"Sup bro." he says, then he keeps going. I frown and sit back into the car, closing the door. "I can't do this, let's go home. Go, go go. "he groans and steps out of the car, walking over to my side. He opens the door and drags me out.

"You. Are. Going. In. Got it?" I sigh, I guess I can't win this one. I hug Richard and thank him for everything he's done, then I grab my bags and starts walking into the school. I open the golden gates and walk into the big school-area. Passing a window, I stop and look at myself in it.

Richard did make a really good job- I look like a guy! The wig I'm wearing is black and long enough to reach behind my ears where it curls up. I brush it behind my ears properly before looking at myself again. A faint beard on the end of the chin is glued on, and I wear a red sweatshirt with a white shirt under it, the collar sticking out. To match with that, I wear a pair of beige chinos and white low converse.

I throw a smaller bag over my shoulder and walks into the main-building to sign up. The school is just marvelous, marble and this dark, luxurious wooden floor… the couches are made in black leather and there's a great chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I've never seen anything like this! It's like a 5-star hotel or something… my old boarding-school looked like an in or something, but this place is awesome!

I stand in the line for signing up and look around a little at the people here. Everyone looks so smart, somehow. My eyes suddenly stop at a corner, where 3 guys are talking. One of them looks like he's from India, with dark skin and black, curly hair and when I hear their voices in the distance, he sounds very… Indyish. Beside him stands a guy with green hair- and may I just add, how in the world have a green-haired guy managed to get in to this school? He does look very sophisticated though… he wears beige chinos, a white shirt with a dark-purple vest over it and a black tie to that and he seems to speak in a British accent.. even though he doesn't say very much, I heard him say something at least.

Beside him stands a fiery-red haired guy with a triangle-shaped head. Eyes deepblue and bright with life, just like… the ocean! Yep, from no one I love the ocean. They're beautiful… and he's so handsome! I can't believe I think a guy with a triangelhead is hot, but he really is! He seems to be the only American guy there, he clearly speaks with the accent. He wears a yellow sweatshirt with an orange shirt under, like me. His pants are black and he has a pair of white low converse. He's.. perfect.

"Uhm, mister? Are you going to stare at him all day, or are you going to sign up already?" asks the man behind the desk irritably, and loud, of course. The triangle-guy looks at me and notices my stare.

He smiles uncomfortably and waves unsurely, then he turns back to his friends. I sigh and put my face in my hand. Smooth, Isabella. Just smooth.

I walk into my room and looks around. The room is as luxurious as the rest of this place- with two big beds in each corner of the room and a big TV along with a refrigerator. The windows reaches from the floor to the ceiling, but they are easily covered with big curtains. There's a huge closet, but hey, I'm a guy now so I can't put almost anything in there, I only got girl clothes. And all the clothes Richard and I bought for me. The bathroom is in marble and with a big shower and an even bigger bathtub.

I smile big at the sight- it's so cool. I walk out of the bathroom, humming on some random tune in my bright, girly voice. You can't believe how much work we had to put in to get my voice good, it's just so bright and squeaky! And getting it deep and manly was hard.

"Cause you know I'm falling for you baby, hmm hmm.." I sing as I step into the room again. I walk up to my bed and lay some pillows on it. And then… let's just say the following minute did not go exactly as planned…

"Hey there roommate!" someone calls behind me. My eyes turn to the size of plates and I scream loud as I turn around and by pure instinct, punch the owner of the voice in the face. I got scared, okay?

He falls to the floor, clutching his nose. I put my hands over my mouth and bow down to his level to apologize and have a closer look at him and, of course. It's the triangle boy.


	4. I'm Phineas Flynn, your new roommate

Isabella's POV

I gasp when I see it's the same guy who caught me staring at him earlier(of course, now I'll have to live with a hot guy! Couldn't I have gotten some ugly kid?) and I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to look him in the eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry! You snuck up on me, and I didn't hear you, and you spoke, and I got scared, and I punched you by accident, and you fell on the floor, and you're hurt, and-" he cuts me off with a hand over my mouth.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, man! I'm okay, don't worry! It was a.. pretty rough welcome but I'm okay!" I giggle and rise to my feet, offering my hand. He takes it and I pull him up. "What's with that bright voice by the way? Your voice is brighter than Baljeet's!" he says. I look at him confused, then I realize I forgot to use my 'manvoice'.

I clear my throat and start speaking again. "Hmm, sorry about that! Yeah, you know voice-cracking… all we men have that problem! You know, it's manly! And I'm a man!" I make a big grin. Another smooth action, Isabella. This, is starting out good. Not.

He stares at me for a while, before smiling unsurely. "Ookay… hey, wasn't it you who stared at me in the hallway earlier?" I look away quickly, afraid that he will see my major blush, which has been there since I punched him, but when he said that, I became red as a tomato.

"Uhm, yeah that was me!" After a second of silence, I feel my blush faint and I turn back to look at him, but I don't meet his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I start speaking, but then I make the mistake and look into his eyes.

"You see I… was just staring at your wonderful, big, sparkly blue eyes…" he stares at me, eyes wide as saucers.

"What did you say?!" I shake my head and smile a toothy smile, laughing nervously.

"Hehee, I mean, I was looking at your spot on your shirt!" he looks down at his shirt.

"I have no spot…" I try to come up with something to say, but it's empty. By instinct, I place my finger on his 'spot' and shoot it up, poking his nose.

"Hehe, I made you look! You're so easily fooled!" I turn around and start making my already fine made bed, just to escape his gaze.

"Yeah, I guess you did… you remind me of a guy at home named Irving, actually!" he mumbles something under his breath I couldn't hear, but I guess it was something about that Irving guy.

I sigh and turn to face him, stretching out my hand. "Okay, can we please start over? This was not how I planned to meet my roommate. Hi, I'm Isab-Isaac!" he grins amusingly and shakes my hand.

"Why hello there, Isabisaac! Nice to meet you." I groan and facepalm myself. I'm most stupid living being right now, I promise.

"Okay, we start over from now on! Hello, I'm Isaac Garcia Shapiro, your new roommate!" I shake his hand again and he laughs.

"Yeah, I got that. I'm Phineas, Phineas Flynn. Nice to meet you!" I smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Phineas."

 **Okay, short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise!:) R &R**


	5. Yes, I have a 'girlfriend'

Isabella's POV

After getting some paper-towels, I enter our room again and walk up to Phineas with them. He takes them and shoves it up in his nose to stop the bleeding. I wrinkle my nose and say sorry for about the 100th time.

"Hey relax, it's no big deal. So Isaac, where do you come from? What's your parent's name?" I start putting in some clothes in the dresser and shrug.

"I come from Texas and my parents… well not that it matters so much but… Vivian and Caleb." Phineas eyes me.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'? It matters pretty much, doesn't it?" I shrug.

"Well they… nevermind, it's not important here anymore. What about you, what's your background?" he leans back against the wall and looks up at the ceiling.

"I live in Danville, not far from here. It's actually in the Tristate-area. I have a sister named Candace, a mother named Linda, a step-dad called Lawrence and a step-brother called Ferb. He's the greenhaired guy, maybe you saw him?" I nod. "Yeah, him. Lawrence and Ferb came to us when I was 5 years old, about a year after my dad… you know, died." I stare at him.

"Your real dad is dead?" he looks down it his lap.

"Yeah. We don't talk about it much, though." I close the dresser and walk up to him.

"I'm sorry." He smiles a crooked smile and waves with his hand.

"Nah, forget it. I'll try not to be sensitive anyway, I've heard that's not so very _manly_." He puts emphasis on the word manly. I'm about to giggle when I realize I'm a guy now, so I try to chuckle, but it didn't sound so good.

"What's ideal for, when you can be yourself? Besides, a man being sensitive is attractive, trust me." I say as I jump down on my bed. He looks at me.

"How do you know that? It's not like you know what girls like." He says nonchalantly. Yeah, if you only knew… but seriously, what's wrong with boys? Do they seriously still think it's manly to be tough all the time? I thought that kind of thinking ended for like, 100 years ago?

"Well, I've.. had a few girlfriends and they liked when I was sensitive so… n-not that I am very sensitive, I'm cool you know!" hey, I still gotta try to fit in? If I can't make them, I gotta join them, I guess. I can't reveal myself, this is my only chance!

He stares at me. "Right…" he looks around for a bit in the room. "So, here's where we're going to live for the following year, huh?" I nod and put my elbows on my knees.

"Yep, it's pretty good, isn't it? It's so luxurious!" I exclaim as I look around. He nods with an impressed look.

"Yeah, it's like a hotel!" I laugh and nod as I take my smaller bag and put it on the floor between our beds. I zip it up and start digging through it, throwing things out on my bed.

"Are you looking for something?" asks Phineas and I nod.

"Yeah, my charger to my phone. Don't worry, I'm not a messy-type, I will put all these things away later. Phineas gives me a strange look.

"Okay, I guess." I'm so into finding my charger, I don't notice what I throw up on my bed. I hear Phineas gasp. "Uhm, Isaac? Why in the world do you have tampons?" I freeze and turn to my bed and of course, I happened to throw my tampons on the bed without noticing it. I shoot up and pick them up.

"Well I…" I tap on the box, trying desperately to come up with an excuse. "It's… it's my girlfriends! I guess they came along when I packed my stuff!" he stares at me, eyes wide.

"Do _you_ have a girlfriend?" I give him an insulted look.

"Why, yeah? What's wrong with that?" he moves uncomfortably and shrugs.

"Well, nothing I just… didn't know. Does she live around here? Wait, why would she live here, I mean you can't have been here for long, can you?" I laugh nervously. I can't tell him 'she' lives at home, then he would wonder why I never visit her or why she doesn't come here in a few weeks. But what, lives here? I can't tell him that? Wait, I can say we met during summer, right? Well, it's the quickest way out of this.

"Well, actually, she does live around here. I've been in the Tristate-area for the entire summer and we met in the beginning, so." I say. Phineas gets excited.

"Dude, you gotta let us meet her!" he exclaims and I freeze. Okay, this is going good! I can't believe how good it goes, I'm the king of good! Goodie goodie, Isabella! You're good at being good, a good boy!

I grin a toothy grin and nods frantically. "Yeaah, of course! But I don't know when we will get the time, I mean hey, school, right? Uhhh, too bad!" I throw my fist into my palm as I say that, to show how really bad it is. Like, for real. Phineas laughs.

"School's just Monday-Friday 8am-3pm! We'll have plenty of time! Or, how about next week on friday, you, me, Ferb and Baljeet go to Adventure-land and we'll meet her there!" I cock my head a little.

"Adventure-land? What's that for a place?" I ask.

"It's an amusement park, and it has awesome roller-coasters with sick dead-drops and loops!" I shoot up, suddenly getting very excited. I love roller-coasters!

"No way! I'd love that! Buut, yeah… I'll check with her if she wants to!" he smiles and motions to my phone. I pick it up.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I ask confusingly. He gives me a 'really?' look. Oh right, my 'girlfriend'.

"Oh right! I'll call her now! But I'll do it in the bathroom, okay? I'll put the speaker on!" I rush into the bathroom and close the door. Great, what to do, what to do?

I pretend to call a number. "Okay, it rings!" I take a deep breath and use my girl-voice.

"Oh, hi sweetie! What's up?" I then use my male-voice again.

"Hey babe! Listen, I'm at my new school now, it's great, really! Well, me and my friends wondered if you wanted to go to an amusement park next Friday! What do you say?" I try to stifle a laugh as I think of how stupid this is and how stupid it must look.

"Oh, I'd love to sweetie! I'll see you at Friday, I'm counting the hours!" I say in my girl-voice and then I 'cancel the call'. I walk out to the room again and Phineas eyes me weirdly.

"Dude, her voice sounded so real, almost like she was here!" I laugh nervously and tap my fists against my thighs.

"Yep, my phone has an epic speaker, it sounds almost real!" he smiles.

"Wow, awesome! I think we need to go now, we're gathering in the gym in a few minutes, the principal's going to welcome us and blah blah…" I give him thumbs up.

"Great bro, I'll be there in a sec!" he leaves the room and I sink down on the floor, exhaling.

"Why did you say yes, couldn't you just have said you were busy?" I ask myself in my male-voice. I answer in my girl-voice.

"Well, I wanted to meet your friends! Excuse me for trying to bond with your friends and take interest in your life!" I then use my male-voice again.

"I've told you I'm not ready! You'll get to meet them when you get to meet them, but until then you'll have to stand out with me!" I shout. I use my girl-voice again.

"Well, if you didn't want to, why did you invite me?!" I cry. I then scream in my male-voice.

"My friends forced me to do it! Can we _please_ stop fight for one night and make it look like we're a truly happy couple?!" I cross my arms and snort.

"Hm, fine. But don't think I'm not mad at you, because I am." I wave my hands in front of me.

"Ookay, like I care."

I rub my temples and stand up. _What the hell am I doing? I'm literally talking to myself right now… first I dress up like a guy, then I make up a girlfriend, then I talk with my man-self to my girl-self like they're a freaking couple? Wow, I need to go to therapy or something, this is really not healthy…_

I shake my head and leave my room to join Phineas in the gym.

 **Hahah, wow my fantasy is running out… I'm having a hard time coming up with things, if you guys want to you can help me with some ideas, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. New school, harsch rules

Phineas's POV

Okay, my don't seems to be… the brightest. But he has to be smart, how would he have got into this school if he's not smart?

"Why did you accept the invitation? You could have just said you were busy!" asks Isaac from our room. I stop and look at the door. Who is he talking too?

"Well, maybe I wanted to meet your friends! Excuse me for taking interest in your life!" screams another person, who sounds like Isaac's girlfriend. I look in through the keyhole, where Isaac sits on the floor. But it doesn't look like he's holding a phone. In fact, I can see it in his backpocket! Then, how in the world is he talking to her?

I decide not to dread it and instead I turn to walk to the gym. Who knows, maybe he will be the best roommate I could ask for later on.

Isabella's POV

I enter the gym and look around for Phineas. I spot him on the bleacher along with Ferb and Baljeet, the same guys I saw before, and I start climbing the stairs to join them. "Hey fellas, sup?" I ask as boyish as I can. They wave at me.

"Hi there, Isaac. Phineas told us about you, and I heard you and your girlfriend are coming with us to Adventure-land next Friday!" says the one of them which I assume is Baljeet, because he's clearly the Indian guy of them, and Baljeet is obviously an Indy-name.

I smile uncertainly and sit down next to Phineas. "Hehe, yep! Me and my girlfriend are coming with you! My great girlfriend… and I…" I tap my thighs nervously with my fingers. They are going to ask me further questions, I can feel it. Boy, was I a fool to skip the Improvise-patch in my old scout-group…

"Oh, I see. So, what's your girlfriend's name?" asks Phineas. Yep, further questions it is. Okay, but how hard can it be to come up with a name?

I play with my fingers and open my mouth several times, but I close it. Okay, just say something. Diana, Anastasia, Gabriella! "Uhm, her name is… Isabella!" Oh shoot, seriously?!

Phineas chuckles. "Isaac and Isabella, huh? That's pretty similar names. I laugh.

"Yeah, we are both pretty similar in many ways! And the scariest part is, we are incredibly much alike in our looks, it's like we're twins! The first question people use to ask us is not if we're together. It's if we're siblings!" _Why am I telling them this?! Stop it mouth, stop talking!_

Baljeet eyes me suspiciously. "Hmm, are you sure you do not overdrive? It sounds a little bit overdone to me. I mean, how much alike are we talking about here?" he asks. I shrug nonchalantly.

"Well, we have the exact same head-shape, our hair-colors are the same, we have the same nose and lips, we have the same eyes…" I count the things with my fingers. Baljeet laughs.

"Wow, it seems pretty scary! Have you ever thought of the opportunity of you guys being long lost twins or something?" he says, but of course he is joking. I think…

"Hahah, good one! Well, no more questions, right?" I ask and I smile big. Please don't say anymore, please don't say anymore, please don't say anymore.

"Well, yes one more thing. How could you-" Phineas is cut off by the principal tapping the microphone once and the lights in the gym is dimmed.

"Hello beloved students, and welcome to Evian High! For some of you, this place is familiar and you've been here for a longer time. For some of you, this is the first year. And those are the ones I address this to. Evian High is one of the best schools in the country, famous for its good regime and excellent working environment. With our highly modern classrooms, parks and other facilities, strict rules and good results, we've reached the top.

I would like to go through 3 of the most important rules on this school. If you're breaking them, you're thrown out immediately, without any further exemptions. Rule nr 1: You can not be late for any class. If you are late for more than 3 classes per semester, you are expelled. How you decide to prepare yourself for a lesson is your concern. Rule nr 2: Skip any classes is strictly forbidden. If you are sick or if you are going on a vacation etc, you must inform us at least 30 minutes before your class. No information will lead to immediate expulsion. Rule nr 3: You must treat your teachers and classmates with respect. You will be sent to me if a fight or anything similar occurs for a visit. More than 3 visits per semester and you're expelled, without any further exemptions.

There are of course many smaller rules which can be found in a binder in everyone's bedroom. Break the smaller rules more than 5 times per semester and you're expelled. If you think these rules and punishments sound too strict for you then, fine. Pack your bags and leave. This school is not supposed to be easy and just another public-school. To keep our rumor, we need to be strict and formal. I hope you all came ready for this.

But, the strictness has its benefits and awards. On this school, you can enjoy first-class facilities and other fun stuff. Our food, for example, is free and we have all sorts of it. We also have a highly modern spa, even if that might be something more for the ladies. We have a library filled with endless knowledge and our technique is top-modern, with the best computers the industry have to offer and a safety-system worth millions of dollars.

We have plenty of things for you to explore, and everything is free. Well, almost everything, but you can read all about it in the binder placed in your room. I hope you all are going to enjoy your time here. We'll see you at Monday when the classes start at 8am. Until then, have fun! Thank you all for your time, I'm your principal Harry Hoffman." He puts the microphone aside as a big round of applause erupts.

As the applauses dies down, I stand up from my seat and start walking towards the exit, along with 200 other people at the same time. Yeah, this is going to take a while.

I open the door to our room and flop down on my bed. "Wow, I didn't think this school was that strict… I mean, more than 3 delays and you're out? It's sick! Why can't they just give us detention? This whole thing sounds overdone…" I say. Phineas goes into the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's pretty overdone. But it is one of the best boarding-schools in the country after all, it's supposed to be overdone." He says. Okay, he might be right, but I had no idea it would be this strict here. That makes it even harder to keep my secret! And what if they reveal me? If this would have been 1800, I would have been executed for that.

Okay, no time for thinking bad thoughts. I'm going to make this! I can be a guy for an entire year! Hopefully… an entire year… and it's only been one day. Yepp.

 **Poor Isabella! I'm not sure how long this story will be, an entire year? I will not write about every month I think, I don't want this story to be endless. Favorite and review, please!**


	7. Gym class

Isabella's POV

I wake up Monday morning and smile. Today's the first day of school! I'm gonna prove to the guys that I actually belong here. Well, technically I don't since it's an all-boys school… but I'm gonna prove that girls can be twice as good as guys! After known Phineas and the gang for a couple of days, I gotta say they're funnier than I thought. Ferb actually talks a little and Baljeet rambles on and on about math… Phineas is just… Phineas. Awesome, wonderful, great! Ahh, why can't there be guys like him at home…

I dress up in a pair of beige chinos, a white shirt and a marine-blue blazer with the school-emblem on the left side of the chest. Today, I won't mess anything up!

 _Gym class_

I mess everything up! I put my face in my hand and shake my head. Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet stare at me.

"Did you just say Channing Tatum is… hot?" asks Phineas weirdly. I chuckle nervously and rub my neck with my right hand.

"What? Pfft, noo! I said Channing Tatum is not!" I exclaim. Phineas lifts an eyebrow.

"Not what?" he asks and crosses his arms.

"Not… hot! Yeah, I mean have you seen him? Who wants strong, sharp jawlines? Not me!" I say. Ferb shakes his head and goes back to the boxing-lesson, followed by Phineas and Baljeet. I groan in exasperation and run after them. We walk up to the others and I look at the coach. It's a young guy, probably just graduated college or something. He has brown hair, blue sparkling eyes and a perfect body.

"Wow he's ho-… not! Hot…" I whisper to Phineas and he gives me a 'really?' face, then he turns his attention to the coach. I mentally slap myself, no, kick myself in the groin, and listen to the coach.

"Okay class, today we are going to try some boxing. Everybody line up, one vs another!" Phineas quickly walks up to Ferb, leaving me and Baljeet. Well thank you Phineas. Baljeet walks over to me boringly and looks at me.

"Okay, I can not fight, not in any way. But judging on your… everything I guess, you can not either so it is cool." He says. I grit my teeth and clench my fists.

"Huh, you think so? Well, we'll see who wins, don't we?" I say with a sarcastic laugh. Coach gives each of us a pair of gloves and those ugly weird helmets and I put them on. Wow, it was really a long time ago since I wore boxing-gloves!

When I was a child, I was in a scout-group, the Fireside-girls in California. I was the leader of the group and I had _all_ the patches you could have! Including the boxing-patch, easy one, really. All I had to do was fight! Almost as easy as the karate and the jujitsu-patch.

Coach stands in the middle of the room. "Okay guys, the rules are easy. The first one on the floor for 3 seconds looses. This is a school-thing so remember, not too hard. To make this funnier, we'll make it a competition. The winner stays, the looser leaves and the winner meet another winner. The last one to stand wins! Go!" he shouts and everybody starts throwing punches at each other. I look at Baljeet and smirk. Then, I start punching him, not too hard though. First, it's a school-thing. Secondly- he seriously has no muscles at all and is the nerdiest guy I've ever met. I don't have to humiliate him more than necessary.

He screams and tries to hide his face behind the gloves. I grab one of his hands and easily push is aside, then I punch him with the other hand. He grabs his head dizzily and stumbles a little. I take the opportunity and punch him one last time and he falls to the floor. I stand over him and cross my arms with a proud smirk. "Aand I won!" I exclaim. I'm about to sway with my hair, then I remember I don't have any left, so I punch myself in the chest and walk away.

I get paired up with another guy, blonde hair, brown eyes… strong. Wow, it feels bad to punch such a hot guy… well, I've seen better, so. "Fight!" shouts coach and he immediately throws a punch at me, but I quickly dodge it and punch him in the stomach. He makes a sound, but he recovers fast and tries to punch me in the chest. I bow my torso down like in limbo and punch him hard in the stomach again from there.

Then I stand up again and this time, it seems like that punch hit him hard. I punch him in the face several times and he falls to the floor. Coach walks up to us and looks at the guy on the floor, his jaw on the floor. He then points to me, as if asking if I did it. I chuckle and nod, and he raises his eyebrows impressed.

It's only 6 guys left now, and I easily take out my next opponent as well. When it's four of us left, I get paired up with Ferb. I smirk at him and pretend to crack my knuckles, but it obviously doesn't work through these gloves. He shakes his head and gets into a fight-position.

"Ready! Fight!" the coach shouts and Ferb quickly punches me in the stomach. I grunt and hold my stomach, and I can see how he's about to punch me again in the corner of the eye. He's about to punch me in the chest, but I quickly slaps it away with my right hand, then I punch him in the face. He grasps his nose and I take the opportunity to punch him in the stomach. He falls to the floor, but gets up again.

I smirk and punch him in the face one last time and he falls to the floor again, this time he doesn't stand up again. Everyone gasp and I turn around to see that it's not me they're gasping at, it's my opponent who just won his game. It's the most muscular guy I've seen, and judging by the guy on the floor, his nose bleeding, it's not going to be a fun match.

I crack my neck 'manly' and walk up to him. He looks at me and starts to laugh like crazy. "And can you tell me how in the world you managed to knock out my men? You, a tiny, thin little guy, beating up the soccer-team? What's your cheat-tactic?" he asks as he grins viciously.

I laugh mockingly and look at him. "I didn't need cheats to win against those girls, and I certainly won't need it for you!" I exclaim and poke him in the chest. Everyone gasp at me and I look at the bleacher. My eyes fall on Phineas and he shakes his head, slicing his hand along his throat frantically as if to say- stop it now!" I turn around again and face a now furious biff.

"Oh, so you're telling me you can win against the soccer-captain? Let's see what you've got, little gay-stick." I scoff at him. Gay-stick, seriously? Couldn't come up with _anything_ better? He's bad…

"Eric, stop it now, if you don't want to be sent to the principal. You know what that means." Says coach angrily and Eric smirks at me.

"Don't worry. I can beat him up with something better than words." He says. Okay I gotta admit, that one was okay. Not bad, biffy!

"Ready? Set! Fight!" shouts coach and he quickly punches me hard in the face. My head flies back and when it does, he punches me even harder in the stomach. I cry out in pain and grab my stomach. He hits me in the chest and DANG IT THAT HURT! I fall down on the floor, my arms crossed over my chest. I hear the crowd say 'ohhh…' as in- that hurt! And yes, it certainly did.

He punches me again in the face and I fall down on my back. The coach runs up to me. "1!..." okay, if I let him win now, I seriously won't show my face ever again after what I said to him. "2!..." I throw my legs in the air and when I throw them down, I use the force to jump up again. Everyone cheers and I shake my head clear again.

He looks at me and shouts as he throws another punch at me, but this time I dodge it easily and punch him from under his chin. His head is thrown back and I quickly punch him several times in the stomach. He grunts and grabs his stomach and I punch him in the chest hard 3 times, but not too hard, I mean I don't want to crush his ribs, it would be mean of me.

I punch him in the face several times and then one more time in the stomach. His feet are barely able to hold him up anymore and I walk up to him casually, then I blow him on the face and he falls to the floor. The coach walks up to him. "1… 2…3! We have a winner!" I laugh happily.

"Yes! In your face, Eric! Or, in your stomach too, I guess…" the crowd erupts in cheers and I smile. Not so gay-stickish now, am I?

"Okay, is everyone okay? For those who feel dizzy, I recommend you to visit the school-nurse. The rest of you, get into the showers and then head off to lunch!" he shouts.

Mm, lunch! I can't wait to see what they have to offer here, it must be like a hotel, with french-fries, meat, fresh fruit and-…. Wait did he just say showers?

Phineas approaches me and puts his arm around my shoulders, I blush a little but I quickly shrug it off. "Wow Isaac, I had no idea you could fight like that! Both Ferb and Baljeet said you were sick, though Baljeet can't be hard to persuade. But even so, you were awesome!" he drags me into the changing room and I gulp.

I quickly shrug his arm off. "Ookay, thanks! Thank you so much, really. But I gotta go, like now. You know, homework! I got so much homework to do and now when we have lunch-break, it was a splendid opportunity!" Phineas eyes me weirdly and he takes off his shirt.

I freeze and find myself staring at his stomach. It's… whoa. Those arms, perfectly muscular, not too much but not too little either. And his abs, oh my goood! Okay Isabella, resist the urge to run your hands along them, do not look at them, do not- "Isaac, did you hear me?" asks Phineas and he waves a hand in front of my face. I shake myself out of my thoughts and look at him dumbfounded.

"Excuse me what did you say?" I ask him. He gives me the hundredth weird face so long and chuckles.

"I said, it's the first day, we haven't got any homework yet." He says. I point to him.

"Right! You're absolutely right, I meant… I think I'll just take a shower in our room instead, it's much fresher. You know, no sweat, no sweaty guys…" I lower my voice to a mumble. "No naked guys…" he looks at me.

"What did you say?" he asks. I grin a toothy grin at him.

"Nothing! See ya later, I hope the lunch is great, I don't feel so very hungry today, I'll just… eat something later, okay? Yeah, see ya!" I rush out of the room, but I bump into someone. I look at the unknown guy.

"Oh I'm sorry I… oh shit." I lower my gaze and my eyes widen at his entirely exposed body and I squeak, then I rush out of the room quicker than lightning.

Gym class, Isabella. Twice a week every Monday and Thursday before lunch, and you have to shower after it, every time. Well, no lunch for me on those days at the rest of the year, I guess.

 **Oh, poor Isabella. She gets into some awkward situations I'm afraid. Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	8. Meet Isabella

Isabella's POV

"Wow, this amusement-park is bigger than I thought!" exclaims Baljeet as we enter the park. Phineas looks around excitedly and waves to us as he runs towards the rollercoaster.

"Then what are we waiting for? C'mon guys, there's not a minute to loose!" he exclaims. Ferb manages to put his finger underneath Phineas's shirt in the neck, stopping him from running any further. He keeps on running for a while, but he doesn't get anywhere.

When he's stopped, Ferb releases him and he turns back to us. "Oh right, I forgot, sorry Isaac. We'll wait for your girlfriend, is she here soon?" he asks with his usual optimistic smile.

I laugh nervously. "No dudes, it's chill! We-we can go to the rollercoaster, she won't be here in a while anyway!" I lie. Phineas shrugs and starts walking towards the rollercoaster.

"If you say so, let's get a place in the line!" he exclaims. I stop at the end of the line along with the others, sighing. Of course I haven't gotten a girlfriend, I don't know anyone here! I tried to get Richard to be my girlfriend, but he said no before I could even finish my sentence… and I was so nice to him!

 _Flashback_

 _I look down in my hands where I have Richard's favorite-chocolate. I take a deep breath and ring his doorbell. After about 5 seconds, he opens the door and smiles when he sees me. "Hi Isabella… or Isaac… I don't know what to say." He says confusingly. I give him a 'really?' face._

" _I'm just dressed up as a dude, that doesn't mean I am one! You know my real name, then call me by it. Except when I am with… you know, people." I say. He chuckles._

" _Whatever." He says. I hold out the chocolatebox, grinning widely. He eyes me suspiciously as he takes the box and starts eating the chocolate-pieces. "And what do you want now?" he asks._

 _I put a hand on my heart, pretending to be offended. "Wha-? You mean I can't visit my friend and give him his favorite chocolate without a reason?" I fake. He looks at me tiredly, not believing me for a second. I can understand that, I've never acted that badly in my entire life._

" _Okay, I've kinda screwed it up at the school… you see, I may have told my friends that I have a girlfriend… soo I was wondering if you-" I start, but I am cut off by Richard slamming the door in my face. I close my mouth and pound on the door. "You didn't even let me finish the sentence!" I shout._

" _I am NOT pretending to be your girlfriend! Never ever!" shouts Richard from the other end of the door. I sigh, already knowing I can't win this fight. When Richard has decided something, nothing can change his mind. Not even the most stubborn girl in the world who was willing to dress up like a guy to avoid the orphanage._

" _Fine… but I want my chocolate back!" I shout angrily. Suddenly, I hear a creaking sound and I look down to see that Richard is opening the letterbox. He pours out the chocolate-pieces through it, so they all land on the floor._

 _I snort. "Fine, you can keep them."_

I thought my plan was completely waterproof, but I guess I was wrong.

One good thing is that my first week in school is over, and it was… extraordinary. The good thing is that I'm one of the best students in class and the teachers love me, which is kind of the reason why I attended this school. But hey, I still want to fit in, right? Which I kind of don't do…

For an example, several times, Phineas have caught me staring at him(Hey, he's hot, it's not my fault?) and I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm gay or something. Which is another reason why I need a girlfriend, so he doesn't think that! Some of the guys are also scared of me, since I knocked Eric out last Monday… aand half of the school thinks I'm kind of a freak. I mean, I know I'm not a hunk or something, but I'm not that ugly as a guy, right? Maybe they think I look like a girl, I kinda do…

"Isaac? Earth to Isaac! It's our turn!"Phineas shouts as he slaps me across the face. I shake my head into reality again and rub my cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I exclaim. Phineas grins apologetically.

"I'm sorry buddy, you just wouldn't wake up from your daydreaming! It's our turn, come on!" he says as he grabs my hand, which sends chills through it and up along my spine. NO, stop it Isabella! You have a girlfriend, act like that.

"Wow, that rollercoaster was awesome! Nothing like the one we built, but hey, they can't all be a 10." Says Phineas as we get out of it.

"Uhm, rollercoaster? Have you guys like, designed one or anything?" I ask him. He grins at me.

"Well, more like, really built one. In our backyard, when we were 10." He says. My eyes turn to the size of saucers and my mouth drops to the floor. He's messing with me, right? Is he? That's not like him… but he can't have built a f***ing rollercoaster at age 10!

"Excuse me, you did what? You and what army?" I ask, stunned. He laughs.

"No army, just me and Ferb. Well, we got some help from a company as well, they lent us a robot to place out the parts." He says casually. I just gape at him. I've actually lived together with a prodigy for 1 week?! And he hasn't told me?! Okay, now this is sick.

I open my mouth to ask him more, but then Baljeet and Ferb come as well. "That was _awesome_! One of the best rollercoasters I've ever been on!" Baljeet exclaims and throws his hands in the air and Ferb nods in agreement.

"So, is your girlfriend here yet Isaac?" asks Phineas impatiently. He's seriously dying to see her, he's been asking questions about her for the entire week! Is he seriously that impatient to get the proof for me not being gay?

Okay, I can't postpone this for the entire evening anyway, so. "Yeah, I just got a text-message from her! She says she's on her way here." I say with a nervous grin. The guys smile excitedly at each other and I roll my eyes. "Seriously guys, why are you so excited to meet her?" I ask them.

Baljeet laughs. "Come on Isaac, which guy wouldn't be excited to see a girl? Even though she's taken." He says. I scoff at them.

"Are you guys seriously that superficial? She's a woman, she deserves to be treated as one too, not an object!" I exclaim angrily. In fact, I wasn't defending my girlfriend, I was telling them the truth. It is true, on my previous school, I was one of the hottest. It's not something I brag about, I'm just saying all the guys were crazy about me, but not for me, but for my gender and my body.

"Don't worry Isaac, Baljeet were just kidding." Says Phineas while looking at Baljeet, gritting his teeth. Baljeet backs off a little and I giggle.

"Of course we don't see women that way, they are human beings, and they deserve to be treated that way too." Says Phineas. Baljeet laughs nervously.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm still excited to see how your girlfriend looks, but not because of that. I just… want to see how she looks and how she is like, that's all. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted." Says Baljeet as politely as ever. I smile at them gratefully.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me. I mean… her." I say quickly and smile.

"So, is she here soon? The entrance isn't far away." Says Phineas and looks around. Oh right, she's supposed to be here too.

"Oh yeah, I think she might have went to the bathroom or something, just wait here, she'll be here soon. Uhm… you know I kind of feel a little nauseous from the ride, I gotta go to the toilet!" I exclaim quickly as I rush off to the bathroom.

I go into the boy's rooms and into a booth, then I slide off my backpack and open it. I take out a lace-tanktop along with a pair of jeans-shorts and a bra, then I change into it. I go exit the booth and look around. No boys in sight, good.

I sneak out from the boy's rooms and into the girl's. Great, no girls in sight either.

I carefully rip off my fake-beard and take off my wig. "Ahh, that's nice." I exclaim as I get it off. I seriously have to wear it everywhere, except in the shower in our room. This is the first time in one week that I can have my real hair in public.

I brush it quickly, then I put on some mascara and lipgloss along with some rouge. Not that I usually wear make-up, just that I need to look a little bit different from Isaac. Even though we have the same hair-color, the same face and the same body. Well, I have a more girly body now, but.

I take a deep breath as I look into the mirror. I smile at my reflection, I really look like myself again. Ahh, how I've missed it. I turn to walk out, but I freeze and look down.

I'm lucky I noticed, I forgot to change my shoes… I take off my dark-grey Nike-sneakers and slip into a pair of white Converse instead, then I put the backpack in a locker and lock it. I look at my watch.

Great, it took me ten minutes to change, they're probably still there! I hope, or else they're just so mean…

I slowly walk towards the exit to the rollercoaster where the guys stand and talk about something. I take a really deep breath, then I carefully walk up to them. Oh gosh, I can feel my legs shaking. I walk up to them and start to talk in my girl/real-voice.

"Hey guys, are you Isaac's friends? I'm Isabella, his girlfriend." I say as cutely and girly as I can. They turn around to face me, and Baljeet's mouth drops while Phineas freezes wide-eyed. I bite my lip and wave a hand in front of their faces. "Uhm… hello?" I ask carefully.

Ferb looks at them, then he sighs and stretches out his hand. "Hello, Isabella. It's nice to meet you, and I bet these two knuckle-heads think the same. My name is Ferb, the triangle over there is Phineas and the guy with nosebleed is Baljeet." He says politely. Wow, I didn't know he was the one who acted in situations like these. It kinda makes sense when you think about it.

"Right… hi Ferb! I thought you were the quiet one?" I giggle. He smirks at me and nods.

"Yes, I've been told so… but actually I-" he is cut off by Phineas who suddenly regains his composure.

" _You're_ Isaac's girlfriend? How does that make sense?!" he exclaims. I scoff at him, how dare he talk like that? Isaac is me? Okay, I do suck like a guy, but still! That bastard…

"Well hello to you too. And yes, I am. How it makes sense? I have noo idea. But Isaac's sensitive and sweet and thoughtful and-and humble… girls love a kind guy, actually. Well, I don't mean he should be over-kind, he should still be fun and things like that, but kind too." I say.

I suddenly notice that I rumbled, which I do sometimes. I just started talking about what I actually look for in a guy. Phineas smiles. "Yeah, Isaac's pretty much like that. But boy, he's tough too! You know, he took down the strongest and toughest guy in school! In gym class, when we did boxing." He says happily, his eyes full of optimism.

I laugh. "Yeah, he is like that. A top guy, simply. He can both treat me like a queen and defend me as my knight in shining armor… okay, now I just zone out in a fairytale or something, soorry!" I say quietly.

Baljeet, who has woken up from his trance as well, looks around. "So, is Isaac gonna be here soon? I wanna ride something soon!" he says excitedly.

"W-well, I met him on my way here, he was on his way to the toilet. B-but he said we could go ride something, he couldn't ride anything anyway, he's feeling too sick! He said he was probably gonna find a café and sit down, you know. Maybe some water, to cure the sickness! And… I rumble again. Sorry, I always do that…" I say awkwardly as I look down.

Phineas's POV

This… might have been the hottest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And she's so cute also when she rumbles and the way she looks down right now… she's so adorable! And she's taken… by my freaking roommate. This really isn't fair!

Naw, look at her, she's still looking down! She's just so beautiful…

"Haha nah, it's okay. I think it's rather cute." I say with a smile. She looks up at me, not really believing what she just heard, judging by her face. My smile disappears as I realize she has a boyfriend. Shit, wrong words, wrong words! "I-I mean it's better than being mute!"I say quickly. She looks blankly at me for some second that feels like hours, then, an amused grin spreads over her beautiful face.

"Sure you did. Now come on, there're so many rides we haven't tried out yet!" she exclaims. I smile at her optimism, another good thing in a girl! Please don't tell me she's funny or smart or anything, because then she'll be perfect…

"Uhm, so you don't want to ride this one first?" asks Baljeet and points to the rollercoaster we just rode. She looks at it, then at us.

"Uhm, but we just rode that one?" she asks confusingly. Then, realization seems to dawn on her and she shakes her head. "Hehe, no I'm just kidding, I haven't ridden that one yet! But you guys just did it probably, so it's okay! Let's go to something new!" she runs behind us and pushes us forward.

I chuckle and start walking. Hopefully, this will be an awesome night.

 **Poor Izzy, she has two be at one place, but as two people… let's just hope Isaac stays nauseous… I love you guys, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Steroid-shack

Isabella's POV

I gotta admit, I really didn't think they would fall for it. Me and Isaac? Different people? We look exactly alike! This has to be the dumbest people in the world… to… get into one of the finest boarding-schools in the country and build _roller coasters_ at age 10… well, still. They're pretty stupid to not see it, but I'm grateful for their stupid brains at the moment.

"So Isabella, how did you and Isaac meet?" asks Baljeet as we walk through the park. I scratch my neck, trying to come up with an answer.

"Uhm… we…" I stutter. Come on Isabella, think of something! Anything, in the city, at a movie, in a store… Mc Donalds? Anything!

"We met at the pharmacy!" I exclaim quickly. They all furrow their eyebrows and cock their heads(at the same time as well, if I wouldn't have been in this situation I totally would have laughed at that.).

"Uhh, at the pharmacy?" asks Phineas with a confused tone. Great Isabella, the _pharmacy_. You couldn't have picked something more ordinary and… _teenagy_? Okay, I gotta prevent my mouth from saying weird things, think through the next thing you say, okay?

I nod frantically and fiddle with my fingers. "Yup, the pharmacy! We… bumped into each other when we both were in the contraceptives-section!" I exclaim, but I immediately regret those words. My eyes widen and I slowly lift a finger up to my lips, which holds a big grin.

Okay, it's official. I'm gonna sew up my freaking mouth, it's _never_ allowed to be opened again! I might as well throw myself into a tsunami or something, where I would finally shut the fuck up!

About a half-second after I said it, Baljeet is practically on the ground from choking on his own spit, Ferb is… well, Ferb, but even he is slightly chocked from my former statement, and Phineas stares at me, eyes as wide as… the entire universe, slowly turning pale.

"You… what?" asks he, slowly pointing his finger at me. I blush heavily, rubbing my left arm with my right hand like crazy, looking everywhere but at them. Great, now I've probably scarred those poor innocent boys.

Suddenly, Phineas's paleness disappears and is replaced by a giant grin, which slowly cracks into laughter. I laugh unsurely and uncomfortably, nodding. "Yup, you gotta be protected, I guess?" I say. Suddenly my expression turns into an offended one and I cross my arms over my chest. "Wait, why are you laughing? What's so funny? Is it that weird I get to be with someone?"

Phineas shakes his head and his laughter dies down to chuckles. "N-no… it's just, I can't picture Isaac being with someone!" he says. After about a second, his eyes widen and he puts up his hands in defense. "Oh, sorry. No offense. I mean, I really don't wanna upset you if you're as good in fighting as he is." He says.

I laugh and shake my head. "Hey, no offense taken. You guys are right, he's not… the coolest guy in town, but he's sweet, loyal and a really good listener… and he's trustworthy and is really protecting me. He really is a good boyfriend." I lie, but honestly, I think it sounded incredibly believable. I'm one heck of an actress! Wait, haven't I already said how 'Isaac' is like? Oh gosh, now they probably think I'm a boring person who only talks about certain things all the time!

But fortunately, Ferb smiles. "I think that sounds really legit. Trust is one of the most important things in a relationship." He says. I look at him surprised. That was one of the few times I've heard him say anything…

Phineas nods as we walk to the bumper cars. "That's true bro. Now, who's ready for some bumper cars?" he asks and rubs his hands together. I throw my hand up in the air excitedly.

"Ohh, me, me! I'm gonna drive over you nerds!" I exclaim and run up to the line, shortly followed by the others. Phineas looks at me and grins happily. I giggle at him. "What?" I ask. He shakes his head frantically, as if in waking up from a daydream or something, and blushes slightly.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just excited for some bumper cars!" he says. I smirk and wave my hand in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckles and starts talking with Ferb and Baljeet. I can't help but throw an extra glimpse on him as well. He's actually not been mean to me this week, no matter how weird I've been or how many times he's caught me staring at him. And that's not just one time…

Phineas's POV

As we step off our fourth ride for the evening, I suddenly realize that Isaac's not back from the bathroom. Wow, he sure can't go on rollercoasters. I wonder why he even went in the beginning…

I tap Isabella on the shoulder and she turns to me with a smile. Her smile is really beautiful actually… hey, I guess it doesn't hurt to _think_ that your roommate's girlfriend is beautiful? No one knows about what happens in my head! I'm sure no one would like to know either, it's so weird in here…

"Uhm, Isabella? Isn't Isaac gonna be here soon?" I ask her. Her smile disappears and she looks around frantically, starting to fiddle with her fingers. Haven't I seen Isaac do that a couple of times as well? When he's nervous or is lying or something. I have caught him lying a few times, yeah.

"Well… I don't know! He-he went on a rollercoaster right?" she stutters. I eye her weirdly and nod.

"Yeah… you said you met him on his way to the toilet, right? Remember?" I ask her. She snorts and nods.

"Of course I do! I was just gonna check if you remembered!" she says, then she shakes her head and punches me on my upper arm. "No, I wasn't, I'm just plain weird. Anyway, I actually don't know, but I think he's not going on any more rides." She says.

I rub my arm where she hit me and Baljeet picks up his phone. "Well, I can call him then. Hang on, it's ringing." He says and brings his phone to his ear. Isabella gasps and tries to stop hinm.

"No, no! Don't call-" she starts, but becomes interrupted by a phone ringing in her back-pocket. She becomes dead quiet and her eyes slowly travel down to the ringing phone, then up to us again.

Baljeet starts to look around confused, then at his phone. "Uhm… is it just a coincidence that your phone is ringing at the same time Isabella?" he asks and looks down to her phone, then at his screen again.

She puts her hands in her back-pockets and the sound suddenly dies down. She laughs nervously and looks at Baljeet. "What do you mean? I didn't her anything." She says. We all look at her suspiciously, until Baljeet stops calling.

"He's not answering…" he says, and Isabella sighs in relief, removing her hands from her pockets. Baljeet brings the phone up to his ear again. "I'll try again." He says. I look at Isabella and her face is once again filled with horror, as her phone starts ringing again.

I look at her weirdly. "Isabella… why is your phone ringing at the exact same time as Baljeet calls Isaac?" I ask her. She quickly puts her hand down in her pocket, picks something up behind her back and throws it away. I can hear it crash into the bushes and a cat meows.

I look at the bushes, then back at Isabella, who's grinning brightly. "What sound? No sound here, I don't even have my cell-phone! I think I forgot it at home…" she says and starts walking. "Well, it seems like he's not answering! We're gonna have to keep going without him, I guess!" she says and waves us on. "Come on, guys! The park isn't gonna be open forever!" she exclaims and waves for us to come along.

I look at Ferb and Baljeet, who looks back weirdly. Then, at the same time, we all shrug and follow Isabella.

Isabella's POV

We walk through the park for a while, trying to find something to do. And now I'm pissed, too. I threw away my phone! Stupid Baljeet… but nevermind, maybe I can go back and get it later. It feels like Phineas has been looking at me quite much tonight… Baljeet too, but I don't care about him looking. He did have a girlfriend too, right?

My thoughts are interrupted by Phineas's hand sticking out in front of my face. I gasp and stop immediately, following where Phineas's finger is pointing. "Look, guys! We should totally try that!" he exclaims. The thing he's pointing on is a 'test-your'strenght' machine.

"Guys, let's try it out!" he shouts and we run up to it. I look at the strong guy in our age who's currently trying to slam the club onto the small platform to make a little thing fly up along the tall yardstick.

He uses all of his strength and slams down the club, shouting as he does it. The little thing flies up to 90%. The man turns around and nods proudly as he leaves. He walks up to us and brushes fake-dust off of his shoulder, grinning victoriously.

"Were you guys just watching me, or did some of you tiny things want to try this out? Maybe impress the nice chick here? I really don't think you should, you would hurt yourselves. Leave the impressing to me, will ya?" he says mockingly to us.

I scoff at him. Is he really this shallow? No, no. Not today he's not.

I'm just about to scream into his face that he can go back to that steroid-shack he came from and show him exactly what a little girl can do- but suddenly, Ferb steps up in front of us and nods to strong-arms over there. He walks up to the club and picks it up, feeling it in his hands for a while.

The guy starts laughing at him hysterically. "Are you gonna try? Against me? Yeah, yeah go ahead. I wanna see it!" he teases. I smirk and look at Ferb knowingly. He would never do this if he wasn't sure about it, that's for sure.

Ferb pays the man who's running the attraction and looks up at the yard-stick(I call it that now, okay.) he takes three steps back and rolls his shoulders a little bit. I look at the guy, who still has a hard time containing himself. He's seriously gonna burst out in laughter any minute now.

Then, Ferb takes one step forward and slams down the club with everything he got. The metal-ball flies up fast and manages to reach 98%. We all cheer and Ferb takes his price, a big, inflatable hammer.

He walks back up to us and looks at the muscular guy, his jaw is practically on the ground. Ferb walks up to him, looks at him, and pokes the hammer in his head. I laugh loudly at it and walk up to the guy.

"What were you saying about tiny? Are you always judging a person by the outside?" I ask sarcastically. He looks at me and pokes me in the shoulder with his palm.

"And who are you to talk, little girl? Why so cocky when your friend does something better than me? You think you can do better?" he asks cockily. His eyes pierce mine and it seems like he thinks he's seriously digging through my soul. He really isn't.

I smirk at him and stand on my tip-toes to face him. "I didn't say that, steroid-Ken. I just said my friend just beat you. But sure, I can try. Seems fun." I say and poke him in his chest with my index finger.

I walk up to the man who's holding it and pay him for one try, then I pick up the heavy club. It seemed much lighter from grandstand… but that won't be a problem, I guess. I look back at the guys who's looking at me expectantly.

I look back at the yard-stick and grin as I spit in my hand and grab the club firmly. I take three steps back, close my eyes, take a deep breath. It's time to show this muscle-dude who's in charge around here. Even though this is really not important or like the Olympics or something… just that it's fun to show people you're better than them.

I open my eyes, take two steps forward and throw my torso and arms forward with everything I got, making the club slam into the platform hard. The metal-ball starts flying up, up, up. The speed is slowly running out as it starts to reach the top. I cross my fingers as it almost reaches the top, hoping that it will, so I can show that thing what a woman can do.

Suddenly, I hear pling-sounds everywhere and lamps starts to blink in different colors. I look up to see that the metal-ball, as I hoped, reached the top. My eyes widen and I throw my arms in the air, cheering. "I have no idea how I did that, but I did!" I shout as I take my big stuffed panda-bear prize, which is almost as big as me, by the surprised man who works there.

I walk back to the guys with a victorious grin plastered on my lips. "Maybe you should go back to your steroid-shack where you came from and practice some more. Then maybe one day, you'll beat me." I say to the speechless guy who's just, like everybody else, staring at me. And yes, I got to say it! Steroid-shack… I like it.

 **Okay, it's been more than a month, I know, and I am sorry. But as you will see in my next chapter of When Two Worlds Collide, I've got a lot of things on my mind right now! I apologize deeply and I'll try my best to update as often as I can!**

 **But I hope you guys liked this chapter(and yes, Phineas and the others were speechless and chocked as well. Well, Ferb 's always speechless, so don't mind him. Even if he's supercool.) and I'll see you in the next!**


	10. Lies uncovered

Isabella's POV

As we walk away from the muscular, now speechless man with the winning price in hand I can't help but let my smug grin grow even more, looking at my friends' faces, they're just about as surprised as the man's. Well, except for Ferb, he never seems to get surprised.

At last, Baljeet decides to break the blissful, victorious silence. "How… in the world of Vishnu were you able to do that?! You just beat the freaking Hulk! Who are you for real, and why are you hiding among ordinary people who wish you no harm?" he exclaims, waving his hands in front of him as he's speaking, as if to emphasize his point.

I roll my eyes amusingly and shrug innocently. "Well, I guess I'm just strong for a girl? And for a full grown man who's only life goal seems to be becoming the strongest man alive? Surprising coincidence, isn't it?" I say casually, becoming better at hiding stuff the more minutes I spend with these people. I think I really manage to hide every possible truth to them, which really is a miracle, considering my lies these week has been all but believable. For a bunch of geniuses, they're definitely not that smart.

However, technically I'm not lying to them right now, I'm just showing them my true side, as a girl. As a matter of fact, I shouldn't have to lie about anything while being with them, except for lying about Isaac of course. Yeah, I want to make friends on this school, but if they won't accept me as I am, then what am I actually wasting my time on trying to do? Acceptance isn't actually acceptance, if you let people accept someone you're trying to be, not who you really are. Maybe they just have to accept Isaac being kind of girly, that's just who he is. I mean, who I am… Ugh, this is so confusing!

Phineas chuckles at my statement. "I guess it is. It's not everyday you meet such a strong girl, that's probably the reason why we're so surprised. I actually think that was really cool!" he smiles and lifts his hand, asking for a high-five, which I gladly return with a smile.

Baljeet shrugs with a smile as well, wordlessly declaring his acceptance as well. He then looks towards the sky, frowning. "It's getting dark, what time is it?"

I reach into my pocket, saying: "Wait, I can check."

Panick quickly overtakes me when I can't find my phone, which I am sure I left in my back pocket. Then I remember the previous events and how I instinctively threw it in the bushes. I groan inwardly, but on the outside I simply let out an exasperated sigh.

"I just remembered I left it in a safety locker." I quickly lie, satisfied with my ability to come up with something so quickly. Phineas smiles in reassurance and picks his up.

"It's okay, it's 10pm." he puts it down in his pocket again, then frowning. "We should probably head back to the school." we start walking for the entrance, but Phineas stops dead in his tracks, groaning. "Guys, we still gotta find Isaac! He hasn't returned yet, or even called!" he exclaims, looking around. "Where is the bathroom he's in, Isabella?"

I take a deep breath and put on a worried face. "I… don't know why he hasn't returned, he's been gone for the entire day! But don't worry, I'll go and see if I can find him! I need to say goodbye to him anyway, considering I gotta leave. It was so nice to meet you guys, hopefully we'll hang out again sometime!" I exclaim to them, but then I remember I shouldn't encourage them, since that will put me in more trouble trying to be in one place as two different people again. I pretend to remember something and frown. "Buut unfortunately, I don't think we can meet again for a while, I'm going away to Europe to… be an exchange student in Italy for the semester! And I'm leaving next week, so.. Too bad!" I say, putting on my best sad face. I think that actually sounded really believable!

I look at the three boys in front of me as I break the news to them, noticing how Phineas' expression turned slightly disappointed and sad, but it was gone almost as fast as it came. He steps forward, opening his mouth to speak. "Oh, that's too bad… Well, it was fun hanging out with you, too! Goodbye, Isabella! I hope you'll have a great time in Italy." he says in a friendly way, smiling that beautiful smile of his. I can feel my heart flutter at the sight of it and his kind words, but I try to shrug it off and put on a smile of my own.

"Thanks, Phineas. Bye, guys!" I turn around and walk away towards the bathrooms, but not before getting my backpack in the safety locker. I quickly walk inside the girl's bathroom afterwards. I hurry into a stall, shut it close and lean against the door, letting out a big sigh in relief. It was an exhausting day and a terrible plan, but I made it trough without being caught! And in the end, I really had a great time, being completely myself around the boys I have come to call friends. I think they enjoyed spending time with me as well. It makes me kind of sad knowing I can't be around them as Isabella anymore, but now I have to keep on faking to be somebody I'm not. And considering the way I'm starting to feel around Phineas, I know this is going to get harder and harder to hide. I just have to avoid the way he makes me feel, it shouldn't be too hard?

Deciding I have been in here for too long, I take my stuff out of the backpack and quickly change into my boy's clothes again, walk out of the stall and attach my beard and wig in the mirror, after making sure nobody was there.

I take one last look in the mirror, satisfied with my boy outfit and walk out of the bathrooms. Before I catch up with the guys however, I quickly run up to the bush where I threw my phone. I find it's still there, working completely fine. The leaf-filled branches must have prevented its hard fall against the ground. I walk for about five minutes before I find the guys by the entrance, and I run up to them, waving.

Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for the entire time, but I really felt nauseous after that roller coaster. I don't know why I went, that always happens to me!" I lie, smiling a crooked, apologetic smile at them, to which I am granted with three smiles in return.

"It is okay, Isaac. I hope you feel better by now!" Baljeet says to me, putting his phone that he was playing on back inside his pocket.

I nod. "Yeah, I definitely do! I hope you had a great time without me, anyway."

I look over at Phineas, who by this sentence grew a big smile on his triangle face, nodding. "Oh yeah, we had! Your girlfriend was really cool to hang out with! She's so different from other girls, she beat an incredibly strong man in one of those test-your-strenght games! It was incredible!" he exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air for more effect.

I blush from his exclamation and actual compliment towards me, but I quickly shrug it off and shrug. "Yeah, that sounds like my girl. You're right, there's no one quite like her, she's awesome. Too bad she's going away now…" I say, remembering to play along with the previous lie about Isabella going to Italy.

Phineas' smile fades slightly and he puts an arm on my shoulder. "I hope you'll be okay, man. Maybe a long-distance relationship will work out just fine between the two of you!" he encourages optimistically.

I smile at his hopeful attitude and wave it away. "Yeah, maybe, who knows? Let's just head home"

When we arrive at the school again, it's about 10.45pm. Phineas and Baljeet yawns in a scary unison as we step out of the bus and onto the campus.

"It has been a really fun day, but exhausting as well. I think I am going to bed immediately, see you guys tomorrow!" Baljeet waves and heads off to his dorm. We wave after him, and after a while Phineas speaks up.

"I think I'm gonna follow Baljeet's example, I'm more tired than I thought I would be. You coming Isaac?" he asks, looking at me with a tired smile.

I look towards the cafeteria and look down to hear my stomach rumble. I look up at Phineas and shrug. "Sorry, but I gotta grab something out of the cafeteria first, I'm starving! I'll catch up with you soon, okay?"

Phineas nods and turns to Ferb, fistbumping him. "See you tomorrow, bro! Don't invent something without me!" he laughs slightly and takes off towards our dorm.

I look at Ferb, who hasn't moved from his spot. "So, you're heading off to bed too?" I ask, starting to walk backwards towards the cafeteria. Ferb shakes his head and follows me wordlessly, like he usually does.

I smile and turn around to walk normally, reaching the cafeteria in about three minutes of comfortable silence. Considering Ferb is almost always quiet, it's easy to get used to the silence with him, and it quickly turned into being comfortable instead of awkward.

I order a toast and an orange juice which I take with me from the cafeteria eating it on my way to the dorm. As I walk, however, I feel Ferb's hand on my shoulder behind me, distracting me from walking. I turn around and face him looking at his facial expression. It doesn't hold his usual, blank face, but now it's a mix of both seriousness and… smugness?

Ferb opens his mouth to speak, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know my brother and Baljeet may be oblivious sometimes… But unfortunately, you don't know us well enough to know that I'm not. But then again, I don't blame you for not knowing how observant I can be. It's a trait you get when not talking so much, it gives you time to observe more important things." he says, his face not changing expression for one second.

I feel myself starting to sweat at his sudden confrontation, and he has yet to reveal what he's talking about. However, I have a good guess…

"What… are you talking about?" I ask, trying to get my voice to sound innocent. I fail miserably.

Ferb leans closer to me, acting like a cop on an interrogation. "I'm talking about how I know everything, Isaac. Actually, I understand you may have gotten tired of hearing people call you that for an entire week. May I be the first one to call you by your actual name, Isabella?"

 **Bam, cliffhanger! I bet it's not a surprise Ferb figured it out, he is Ferb after all.**

 **And I truly, deeply apologize. I know I haven't been writing in ages, and I'm sorry. But if you read my other currently ongoing fanfic, When Two Worlds Collide, I have explained everything there.**

 **And also, my imagination has been in the bottom of the ocean… so I would like to thank DreamCastinn for some ideas to the fic, like Ferb confronting Isabella about this!** **Thanks for being such a supportive fan!**


	11. Let me tell you everything

Even though Ferb's confession was what I expected it to be about, the world stilled around me. The wind seemed to stop blowing, the birds' chirping deafened and my breath hitched. I didn't know what to say, is Ferb the kind of guy to expose me to everybody? He doesn't seem like it, but I don't know him well enough to tell certainly. Do I deny it?... do I threaten him…? okay no why would I even-

"Isabella, just tell me the truth- this time, it's gonna take some more than a wig and a bad story to fool me so please, don't even try."

I close my mouth, already opened to protest, realizing it's no use. I've sunken back down to square one in my little game of pretending, and this time, the field isn't open to take me forward. Only truth can remedy lies.

I inhale a shaky breath and finally raise my defeated gaze to meet Ferb's, lifting my hands to my chest to play with my fingers. I take a moment to gather my words, slowly speaking at first but quickly turning more hysteric with each word, "Are you… gonna tell Phineas? The principal? Oh no Ferb _please_ don't tell them, you don't understand! If I don't get to stay here I'll never be anything more than a burden for society, and I'll be useless knowing nothing and I'll never find happiness, this is my only hope for a normal life!"

Ferb's eyes widen more and more with each word slipping out of me, and by the time I'm finished he swiftly puts his hands on my shoulders in a firm grip, as if to hold me down from flying off into my horrible fantasies. "Isabella, calm down. I won't tell anyone. At least, not until I know your motives, I'm no bloody tattletale who busts people without reason. So, how about I buy us coffee and you tell me why in the world you've decided to cross-dress yourself into some complicated situations?" Ferb suggests, flashing me a smile filled with concern and support. Tears gather in the corner of my eyes at his understanding nature, and the hope I earlier dropped at the dirty ground is picked up again, prepared to keep me standing for the rest of this journey. Maybe it'll all be for nothing in the end, but right now I want to try and fix my fucked-up life- perhaps Ferb will be the true friend I need to hold onto for it.

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …... ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …... ….. ….. …...

New York at night could in some aspects be considered more lively than in the days- some police-car honking in the distance, drunk girls singing out loud on their way to some club, the crispy, autumn-colored leaves falling onto the ground in the cold September-night; and a hot coffee to warm my hands as Ferb and I made our way down the streets who never slept.

I had discarded my wig and beard as they now rested at the bottom of my backpack. It felt really good to let my natural curls loose in the wind again, instead of cooping them up inside some sweaty piece of fabric, and I basked in the feeling for as long as I could, dreading the conversation that was to come.

Ferb went quietly beside me, not wasting his words on small-talk, but instead trusting me to speak when I was ready. His patience and willingness to listen to my problems made this entire thing a whole lot easier, I thought to myself as we made our way into Central Park and sat down on a bench by the smaller pond. We silently watched how the wind picked more leaves off the trees and guided them down into the water, creating ripples on the surface as they landed. It stirred up the otherwise calm water, disturbing its way of being in harmony. The water didn't object though- it's just nature doing its work; seasons changing meaning out with the old, and the water was affected by it. Instead, it accepts the change and therefore, the ripples cease soon enough.

I looked up into the sky- the stars were visible in New York City tonight. Not only that, I swear I've never seen them more clearly than this.

Never letting my eyes off the stars, I simply start talking, "It's been 11 years since I lost my dad in a car-accident. It was so dark and rainy, that night, it's no wonder he drove off the road. My mom begged him not to go out- one of our headlights were broken too, you see. He always did mean to fix that, he told mom. Obviously, I don't remember much of him, but I remember his brown eyes, and when he held my small hands in his- they were calloused, yet loving and soft. I remember piggyback-rides with him, and Friday nights when we all ate tacos together. I remember how, on his funeral, my mom took my hand and told me life's simple, Isabella, it is. It shows you how it wants you to live it and you have to adapt to it. We weren't meant to be with him anymore Isabella, but we will always cherish and remember the times we had with him. Do you understand, Isabella?"

I looked down at my lap and laughed humorlessly, blinking out the tears onto my jeans. "I didn't understand what my mom meant- I didn't want to love the memories of him- I wanted to love _him_ , like I'd done every day. I was young, I didn't really understand the concept of death and the finality of it. But as the days since his death grew more and more and, he didn't come back…

When my mom passed in cancer last year, I finally understood what she meant with those words at the funeral- when you have nothing left to love, it feels good to love the memories. Memories of a simpler time, a time when we were a family. My world has been broken these last months, I had no idea where I was gonna go. But, in the broken shards light seep through- my friend got two scholarships and I snatched the other one- the scholarship to our school- an all-boys' school. It felt like destiny gave me one last chance at happiness and so, I took it."

Finishing my story, my misty eyes sought out Ferbs' cerulean ones. When I met them, I knew it would be alright- he understood. He'd be there for me, as the supportive friend I knew I desperately needed. His eyes and his smile spoke lengths about it and it soothed me.

Wordlessly, he pulled me into a supportive hug which I reciprocated, feeling emotionally exhausted. A promise of something else hung in the air, and it brought me new hope. I don't know what it was, but it's coming. Those thoughts accompanied me on our stroll back to the campus, and all the way to my room after I'd bid Ferb goodnight.

I quietly closed the door, as to not wake Phineas and went into the bathroom to reattach my wig and beard and change into my pajamas. I look into the mirror and take a deep breath. It's been two weeks with this whole pretending-game and tonight was the first night I felt like I might actually pull through to the end. It's all going to be okay. Maybe I can even go to bed not fearing for tomorrow.

I left the bathroom and crawled into my bed, turning to my right side; the side where I could see Phineas' face illuminated by the moonlight perfectly, and I couldn't help but stare. I know I shouldn't, and I know I can't fall for anybody here- Phineas is obviously not gay, and even if he was, that's an act I couldn't hold up for an eternity, exactly. It's simply something that isn't meant to be.

I sighed and smiled a strained smile at the perfectly crafted piece of art that was him sleeping peacefully- something I wish I could wake up to everyday- _no_ Isabella!

I harshly turn over to face the wall instead, forcefully closing my eyes. Not now. Not ever.

 **Sooooo, I'm back, and when I read through this story, I'm not quite sure I liked what I saw. So I've tried to step up my game in the middle of the story. I felt like I had to if I was to continue this, since I've kind of forgotten how to write in the way I wrote before.**


End file.
